My Bucket List
by Here2Stay4Ever
Summary: Dear Diary, I was leaving for college anyway; so why not leave now? I could use that list. Run away to places. Live an adventure. Meet new people; like boys. I was just leaving to have some fun. I just wanted to live. Thats all I wanted and thats all this trip will be right? Wrong.
1. Plot

Dear Diary, June 14, 2012

Today was graduation. I didn't get to say a speech or whatever because apparently I was an honor society student or whatever. My mom got me this journal as a graduation gift. Yes, a journal. How lame is that? My dad got me a car. Yes, a car! A mother fucking car! Well, at least I thought it was mine. After I started jumping and laughing and cheering like an idiot my dad said that it wasn't mine and that he was giving it to mom as an anniversary gift, after seeing it on the driveway with a purple bow on the hood of the car I kind of thought it would be my gift you know? I still don't have a car! When I was at school I had to ask Ella for a ride every single day. Then it basically became a routine you know?

Well, that isn't why I am not behind some persons house with two day old clothes, a water bottle that was half empty and a journal. No, the reason I'm here right now is because of what happened way after that. Me and my mom kind of got in a fight about my future. You know, like college and all that shit. I thought, well life is going to end anyway right? I mean life will end and I will die with this life. An empty life. To think of it I really didn't do anything exciting like an amusement park, or die my hair, or even drive a car. Yes, go ahead and laugh at me. So when I found a notebook full of things to do before I die I said, hey why not give it a shot?

I ran away from home. I finished high school; I was going to college anyway so I was going to leave sooner or later right? I was just on this trip to have fun right?

Wrong.

Review if you want this to be a full story!


	2. Wish 1: Go on a road trip

Dear Diary, June 14, 2012

Today was graduation. I didn't get to say a speech or whatever because apparently I was an honor society student or whatever. My mom got me this journal as a graduation gift. Yes, a journal. How lame is that? My dad got me a car. Yes, a car! A mother fucking car! Well, at least I thought it was mine. After I started jumping and laughing and cheering like an idiot my dad said that it wasn't mine and that he was giving it to mom as an anniversary gift, after seeing it on the driveway with a purple bow on the hood of the car I kind of thought it would be my gift you know? I still don't have a car! When I was at school I had to ask Ella for a ride every single day. Then it basically became a routine you know?

Well, that isn't why I am not behind some person's house with two day old clothes, a water bottle that was half empty and a journal. No, the reason I'm here right now is because of what happened way after that. Me and my mom kind of got in a fight about my future. You know, like college and all that shit. I thought, well life is going to end anyway right? I mean life will end and I will die with this life. An empty life. To think of it I really didn't do anything exciting like an amusement park, or die my hair, or even drive a car. Yes, go ahead and laugh at me. So when I found a notebook full of things to do before I die I said, hey why not give it a shot?

I ran away from home. I finished high school; I was going to college anyway so I was going to leave sooner or later right? I was just on this trip to have fun right?

Wrong.

See, if that was right than I wouldn't be here next to my husband, Fang, with a child named Ella and a house full of cotton candy. You know what, you are probably wondering how I ended up here when I was just behind a house a couple seconds ago. How about you just continue reading, let me tell you the story of my Bucket List.

I woke up from the horrid sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and rolled in my covers, putting my pillow on top of my face and whining. I screamed at the clock to stop ringing but no, it just kept going _BEEP BEEP BEEP_ like it was mocking me. I got out of bed and looked intensely at the clock. I held it in my hand and smirked. Today was the last day I would ever be seeing this piece of shit. I opened my window and threw it as far as I could and watched it land in my neighbors bush. Realizing I haven't turned it off or hit the snooze button I quickly closed the window, hoping the Walkers did not know it was mine.

The "Walkers" were my neighbors. Anne Walker and Lissa Walker. Anne was Lissa's mother who I have grown to hate with a burning passion. Lissa on the other hand wasn't so bad, except for the fact that I get a little jealous from her now and then. She has red hair and blue eyes, so I guess you could call her a ginger but she doesn't have green eyes so I stay away from that nickname. She hates it. Actually, she is pretty nice and we get along just right. She isn't like all the other girls I know from school for example Brigid Dwyer. She had blonde hair and is petite but after a couple years she dyed it red. Just like Lissa. Lissa and I of course had the balls to mock her and call her a skanky slut because she was all over this poor guy at school named Sam. Of course, like the pervert all guys are, he enjoyed it. They eventually started dating and Brigid stopped flirting with other guys. Lissa and I shut up but we still laughed a little behind their backs.

I went to the bathroom and grimaced at how I looked. Let me just say I was _not_ a morning person. My brown hair was tangled up and strands were shooting everywhere. If you look closely you could see blonde highlights. I probably got it from being out in the sun a lot. I frowned when I saw dry drool on the corner of my mouth. I washed my face and brushed my teeth then brushed my hair and put it in a high pony tail, letting my bangs fall at the side of my face. I liked putting my bangs up but Lissa claimed that I looked hot when I kept them down. Today was the last day of school. Literally the last day _of school_. After this we graduate from high school and everyone goes their separate ways. I will miss a lot of my friends, like Lissa, Brigid (yes I got over the fact that she used to be a slut), Sam, Dylan, JJ and Tess. We were like a little group. No one can tear us apart.

Lissa was the "badass" one in our group. She always had the tendency to get in trouble and get caught by the police when she is out after curfew. She always mocks teachers even when their looking and has a shirt that says _Embrace Your Inner Vixen_. Actually, our whole group has the same shirt. She got us them during Christmas and told us all to wear it on the last day of school. So I put on my _Embrace Your Inner Vixen _shirt and my black skinny jeans and grabbed my bag.

Brigid was the "slut" of the group. Well, used to be anyway. She still teases Sam all the time but she doesn't flirt with guys anymore. She used to wear a mini skirt and a tube top every day and flaunt her boobs at everyone. Even girls. I have to admit my inner lesbian thought it was hot (in a "oh girlfriend you are smokin'" kind of way not "baby let me take you here and now" kind of way. Who do you think I am?) but Dylan would always say _You might as well walk around naked, Brigid. Seriously put some clothes on… not that I care if you don't _and everyone would throw a piece of our lunch at him and groan. I walked to the kitchen and saw my mom making waffles. I smiled at her and started to dig in.

Sam was the shy one. He always gets beet red and stutters when he talks to girls. He used to have a huge crush on me during sixth grade but eventually got over it when Brigid came around. I was happy for those two. Anyway, he refused to wear the inner vixen shirt but after talking to him we got him to agree. He only whispers and never makes eye contact when talking to someone out of our group. It is kind of sad.

Tess is the insane one. She is extremely weird. She always tells us this "a ghost is haunting you" and "I can see your future" kind of crap. Sometimes, I admit, she scares the hell out of me because she is right. Once she said she saw yellow and embarrassment in my future. Yellow I did not get but when I walked into the cafeteria that day and slipped on a puddle of mustard, I was indeed embarrassed and covered in yellow. After that we never doubted Tess again.

JJ is the "girly girl" of the group. She always helps us when it comes to dating boys, clothes, fashion emergencies, or if we just ran out of lip gloss. She has a ton of those things in her purse. Did I mention she was a total girl?

Dylan was… Dylan. He was badass, "slutty", weird, insane, shy, girly, and… him all packed in one body. Yes he can sometimes be slutty (Read: Man Whore) and act like a girl but there was a side of him where he was… sweet and shy. He always had cheesy pickup lines that made our day if we were all feeling down. He never felt down or sad or off. And if he did we knew it was something serious. Once when we were all sad he said "The word of the day is legs" we just all stared at him confused until he winked at Lissa and said "let's go to my place and spread the word." Lissa literally almost fainted. Did I mention Lissa had a massive crush on Dylan? Dylan did too, you could tell but they were just too blind to see that they were perfect for each other. A couple months later though, they started dating and now they are a serious couple. They get in fights once and a while but other than that they are perfect for each other.

I finished my waffles and went outside to wait for Brigid's mini-van to pull up in front of my drive way. Finally, I saw it. I ran and opened the door to sit next to the driver's seat. Yes, I always got shot gun. Last time I didn't get that seat, things became violent. I am the tough one in the group, just to inform whoever is reading my journal. Oh, if you are reading my journal that stop reading it now. This is private… ehh whatever just read it. I don't give a shit. I looked at everyone to make sure they were wearing their _Embrace Your Inner Vixen _shirts. Thank god they were, I didn't want to look like an idiot.

"Hey Max." Everyone said in union except for Dylan who said "What's up M-Dog?" Dylan had this cute little nickname made for everyone. Mine was M-Dog, Lissa's was Tiger (don't ask), Brigid's was Pixie (did I mention she was petite?), Sam's was Shy Guy (that was is a little funny), Tess's was Psychic (we call her psycho behind her back), JJ's was Joy, and his was Pimp. Yes he called himself a Pimp. Told you he was… special.

"Nothing," I sighed. "Except for the fact that none of us know where we are going after high school." At that everyone shrugged and JJ sat straight up.

"Maybe we can all go to the same college!" JJ squealed. "How cool would that be?" I couldn't help but smile at how excited she was. She looked so cute too, in her _Embrace Your Inner Vixen _shirt and her hair in long thick curls. I absolutely loved her hair.

I noticed Brigid looking at me shocked and I noticed she wasn't driving yet. I rolled my eyes knowing what she was going to say.

"You're wearing a pony tail on your last day of high school?" She screamed and Dylan patted her back saying "Calm down, Pixie."

"I will not calm down, and don't call me pixie!" Brigid frowned at her nickname. She opened the door and walked out of the car. I closed my eyes and groaned, getting out of the car with her and following her to Lissa's house. Lissa stepped out and noticed us walking towards us. She frowned.

"What's going on?" Then she smiled when she noticed what we were wearing. "Nice, you guys listened to me and wore the shirt!" I rolled my eyes.

"We are doing her hair, get back in the house Lissa." Real quickly we went back inside and they curled my hair and made me put on a black head band. I liked it…

"Let's give her bangs!" Lissa clapped her hands and reached in her drawer to reveal a pink pair of scissors. My eyes widened.

"No!" I shrieked and tried to get away from them but noticed I was cornered. "I already have bangs."

"Not those kind of bangs silly." Brigid rolled her eyes. "Bangs that go across your forehead." She lightly trailed a line across my forehead with her finger.

I sighed and said "Make it quick." The whole time they were working on my bangs I was gripping onto Lissa's desk really hard. I heard the cutting stop and Lissa gasped.

"You look so hot!" I looked at the mirror and agreed with her. I did look hot. I actually thought my hair looked kind of like Vanessa Hudgens hair except mine was lighter with blonde highlights. **(If you don't know what I am talking about here is a link to a picture: ** ****** www dot aahairstyle dot com/wp-content/uploads/vanessa2l1 dot jpg)**

"I look like Vanessa Hudgens." I blurted out.

Brigid laughed and shook her head. "No you don't, you have lighter hair. Now lets go, we don't want to be late for our last day of high school!" She squealed and Lissa whooped. We ran back to the minivan and got in our seats.

Dylan whistled. "Hey sexy what'd ya do with your hair?"

Lissa laughed. I envied her, she never got jealous. She knew Dylan was just joking but still if I was her I would be shooting death glares to myself.

"What ever happened to M-Dog?" I joked back. "Lissa and Brigid cut my bangs." Brigid parked in front of the school and we all got out.

Dylan put an arm around Lissa and said "Well done, Tiger." And gave her a kiss. Lissa blushed but kissed him back.

I could never get over how cute those two were.

After school we all headed to my place. I invited everyone inside and my mom came into the living room with cookies. "Well hello," My mom said sweetly. "I thought today was JJ's turn."

I grabbed a cookie. "JJ's turn was yesterday mom."

See, after school we have this little routine where we would go to each other's houses. It goes Lissa, Brigid, JJ, Me, Dylan, Sam, and then Tess. School ended though… I was going to miss everyone. I have thought of JJ's idea though… going to the same college could be a good idea.

"Oh well, I'm going to go pick up your father from the hospital." She put the plate of cookies on the coffee table and grabbed her purse. "Be good kids!" She left the house. She was picking my father from the hospital because he works as a doctor trying to find a cure to cancer.

Once everyone was sitting and eating their cookies I opened my mouth. Then I closed it. I didn't want to sound like an idiot. What if JJ was just joking and it was all a joke? I mean it's going to be hard to find a college where all of us would be accepted. We were all different… _very_ different. I guess that's why we were good friends. I shook my head and noticed everyone was looking at me. I huffed and said "I have to use the restroom."

I walked up to my room and towards my bathroom. I washed my face again just to make sure I was squeaky clean. I didn't want a zit popping up on my forehead for my 19th birthday which is by the way in four days! Anyway, I brushed my hair causing my curls to become waves which gave me a… what do they call it… bedhead?

I left the bathroom and walked to my closet. I took off the _Vixen_ shirt and looked around my closet for something to wear. I groaned when I saw there was nothing to wear. I looked around the room and went "AHA!" when I found a stool. I grabbed the stool and stepped on it. I searched the way top of my closet. I noticed a drawer… that had never been there before. Curious, I opened it and a brown notebook fell out. I squealed and fell off the stool.

"Max?" I heard Tess call from down stairs. "Are you alright?"

"Yea!" I quickly replied and got up, eyeing the journal. "Peachy!"

I crouched down and opened the journal. I gasped, suddenly remembering. When I was fifteen I wrote this! I laughed quietly as I read what I wrote. Then I stopped at a… list? A bucket list.

_100 Things I will do before I die._

_Go on a road trip._

_Get a tattoo._

_Highlight my hair a crazy color._

_Ride something that's more than 200 feet._

_Get a bunny._

_Ride an elephant._

_Ride a motorcycle._

_Fall in Love_

The list went on and on…

I smiled and laughed at some, but I felt my expression become serious when I had an idea pop into my head. I squealed and ran down stairs with my journal.

"Look what I found!" I sang.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the journal in my hand. Lissa gasped, obviously remembering. Everyone else didn't know what it was except for me and her. Lissa laughed and grabbed the journal, reading one entry out loud.

"Today Sam asked me out to the spring fling. I said no and easily let him down. I kind of feel sorry for him; he can't get the hint that I don't like him back."

Everyone laughed and Sam blushed. "That was a long time ago." He shifted in his seat. "I don't _like_ like you anymore."

"Yeah," Brigid kissed his cheek. "He likes me now."

JJ awwwed and Tess gagged like the rest of us.

"Oh!" Lissa laughed. "Here is my favorite entry!" She cleared her throat and tried to keep a straight face but failed. "Today that slut Brigid copied Lissa's hair and to be honest with you diary, her look too. I mean I know Lissa is a skank and all and Brigid probably thinks of her as her role model but does she really need to die her hair red and show that much of her skin? Two words for you. Desperate Whore."

Everyone laughed, even Brigid. She knew that I used to absolutely hate her _and_ Lissa but they were cool with it because now we were friends. Best friends.

"That was hilarious!" Lissa guffawed.

"Thank god I dyed my hair back to blonde." Brigid giggled.

"Two words for you," Dylan imitated a girl voice and flipped his hair. "Desperate _Whore_."

Everyone cracked up again.

Then Lissa turned the page. The Bucket List.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you guys about." I sighed and sat down. Lissa closed the journal and handed it back to me. "Since we have no idea what we are going to do… Maybe we could…."

"Follow your bucket list." Tess said. Of course she knew. Freaking Psycho, ahem I mean Psychic.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly and hung my head.

"I don't want to be rude Max but this is _your_ bucket list." JJ sighed.

I looked at her in confusion. What was _that_ supposed to mean? I shook my head and said "So?"

"_So _we don't want to follow _your_ bucket list." Tess said nonchalantly.

I still stared at them in confusion.

"Listen Max, these are your wishes. Your dreams, whatever you want to call them. We don't want to follow your wishes because… we have our own. Listen we all knew this day would come where we would have to leave each other and now it's here. You are going to have to accept the fact." Brigid frowned and sat next to me. "Are you okay, Max?"

I swallowed and got up. "Yeah."

"Max I don't mean to be rude—

"Enjoy your wishes without me then." I turned and left the door.

"Max this is your own house."

"That shows you how angry I am!" I shot back and started walking away from my own house. Yes, you could say I was overreacting but I was friends with them for… years. 4 years. 4 years and a half, tops. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair but stopped when I remembered Brigid and Lissa gave me new bangs that I could as a matter of fact _not_ run my fingers through.

_Brigid and Lissa…_

_Face it Max you miss them already. Go back and hang out with them, you aren't going to be seeing them so you might as well take advantage right now._

_No! I might have lost a couple friends now but I will not lose my dignity! I still have a life you know! I love my life._

_What life?_

_Shut up you stupid inner conscious!_

I growled and kept walking. Much to my luck don't have a car because I rely on Brigid to take me anywhere with her minivan. I miss her minivan.

_You knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Stop bitching about it._

_Your right. I should just move on._

_Exactly honey. They were your friends and you never know you might see them when you're all grown up and stuff! Like… when your 30 and stuff. After college._

_Now you're just making me feel bad._

_Shut up, Max. It's the truth._

_Hmph._

I ended the conversation I was having with my head and kept walking. A booming sound came from the sky and suddenly I felt a cold chill run through my back.

_Rain._

"Shit!" I yelled and kicked the nearest tree I could find, and damn it if it didn't hurt. I whimpered and sat on the grass, taking off my converse and looking at my now swollen toe.

"Damn it…" I whispered. I poked it and hurt like hell.

I stood up and wobbled towards the nearest gas station with one converse in my hand. Yeah, if someone saw me from outside of their window… let's just say I will lose the title of _Vixen_ and it will be changed to _Homeless Hobo_.

I miss that shirt. I looked down at my white shirt that I changed into and… Oh my god. It was white and it's raining. I cursed when I noticed that it was now completely see through.

I groaned and continued to look for a gas station or something to hide in. I mean I had a couple bucks… I spotted a red glowing Target sign and I smiled to myself. _Thank you, God_.

I wobbled inside the store and towards the clothing section. I was getting looks that said _Aw we feel so sorry for you. I bet you have a tough time with no home… _

I ignored the looks of pity and grabbed a black tee-shirt that said _I'm a Ninja_ in big white letters. I quickly put it on and took off the tag without anyone seeing. I threw the soaked shirt away and looked through my pockets. Twenty-two bucks and three quarters. I sighed and bought gum, a book, and a back-bag. That left me with 6 bucks. Thank god everything was on sale.

I was about to leave when I spotted an umbrella that was on sale for only five bucks. I smiled and added that to my cart too.

"That'll be $21.75." The cashier said. She was wearing a bunch of face piercings and had obviously dyed her hair black. She had tattoos covering her arms and her face was covered in eyeliner.

I handed her the money and she gave me one dollar in change. I had one dollar left. I sighed and left Target, thankful the little beeper thing didn't ring. I smiled remembering I had taken care of the tag for the shirt. That little piece of paper was long gone.

I put the book, journal and pencil, and gum inside my new bag and swung it over my shoulder. I took out my umbrella and started walking again. I hummed and kept walking. I don't know where I would go but I wasn't ready to go home yet.

I sighed and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of the rain falling form the sky and landing on my umbrella. It felt so good. It sounded good. I chose to forget what was going on with my life and focus what was going on with the water right now.

I continued walking when I finally decided it was time to go back home and act more mature about things. I knew us friends were going to split up one day but I never thought it would come so fast. You know what else I thought? I never thought I would get run over. Yes you read that right. I was run over. First I heard the loud _BEEEEEEEPPPP_ of a horn and I turned around to see a black minivan just like Brigid's except hers was white. Anyway, whoever was driving slammed on the brakes. It stopped but not soon enough. The hood of the van hit my elbow and I felt straight to the ground on my back. I groaned and opened my eyes to see an engine right over my face. I screamed and started crawling from under the car and stood up. I looked down at my umbrella… it was ruined.

I turned to the driver who was now out of his car and frantically looking around. It was dark but I could make strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes… really light blue eyes. Damn it, he was tall too.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled out. I knew I was being harsh but I could have died for god's sake! I'm sure you would have done the same thing!

"Sorry about that." He said and looked towards my direction. "I wasn't paying attention." He glared at someone from inside the van.

I sighed and shook my head. Just then I heard a girls voice whisper "She looks lonely."

I turned my head to look at a little girl who climbed out of the van. She had blonde hair and blue eyes too but she was little. She looked like she was six or seven.

I cocked my head to one side and laughed a little. "You have no idea." I said. She looked up, shocked but quickly smiled.

"You could come with us you know." She whispered again and twirled a piece of her hair with her finger. She was sooo cute.

Here is one thing you should know about me. I am a sucker for babies, toddlers, children and their cute huge eyes. Their cute little puppy dog faces and all.

I hated them.

"Come in!" Another voice said. A girl came out of the van. She looked different. She had mocha colored skin and wild curly black hair. "It's wet out here, maybe you could tell us why you're in the middle of nowhere for no apparent reason?"

I looked around and realized I _was_ in the middle of nowhere.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I climbed into the van and sat down next to a girl who looked Hispanic. She had black straight hair and dark eyes. The boy next to her had Black hair and also dark eyes. I eyed him curiously. He looked… intimidating.

"This is Fang, Ella, Angel, Gazzy, I go by Nudge, that's Iggy and you are?" The mocha skinned girl who I now know as Nudge asked.

"Max." I smiled. "My friend calls me M-Dog." I said sadly.

The girl next to me, Ella, giggled at the name. I smiled remembering that was JJ's reaction to my nickname too.

"Whatever." The guy, I think Fang, huffed. "Just tell us why you're here so you can get out of here."

I glared at him and I think Angel, gasped. "Fang don't be so mean!"

Fang sighed and held her up to his lap. "Sorry." He kissed the top of her head. I was sure my eyes widened when I saw that. I was a sucker for hot guy holding kids. Hot guys? What the…

"So why are here in the middle of nowhere?" Iggy called from the driver's seat.

"I… got lost?" I winced at my terrible lie.

Fang snorted.

Nudge rolled her eyes at Fang and smiled at me. "Well, you might as well join us!"

I think Fang choked on his own spit. "What?" He whisper-yelled. Well then!

"Yeah, maybe you can tell us who cut your hair! It looks so cute!" Ella gasped and pointed at my head full of hair.

"Ella you have the same haircut." Fang huffed.

"But my hair is completely straight! I want a bedhead kind of look!"

"If you ask me it looks like she doesn't give a fuck about what she looks like." Fang eyed me up and down.

I growled and said "Watch it, Grim Reaper." What? He reminded me of the grim reaper!

"Finally someone calls him grim reaper just like me!" I heard Iggy say and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yeah…" I looked at Fang. "Especially with all that black hair in his face and the black clothes… looks like his very own cape. Now all we need is for him to carry a hatchet."

Fang snarled at me while everyone cracked up.

"Seriously I should be getting home now." I scratched my head.

"Damn straight." Fang eyed me itching my head. "We don't want any lice."

I gasped and flipped him off. "I do not have _lice_."

"Whatever."

I told them where I lived and Iggy drove me there. I liked this group. They were full of attitude and personality… except for Fang. He was just a dick. Nothing good about him. Except for the fact that he was sexy as hell.

I was about to step out of the van when Ella called out. "Stay with us!"

I stopped and looked back at her. "Why?" I said "I barley know you and…"

"Come on." She whined. "We are all friends… were going on a road trip!"

I froze, remembering this afternoon.

_I crouched down and opened the journal. I gasped, suddenly remembering. When I was fifteen I wrote this! I laughed quietly as I read what I wrote. Then I stopped at a… list? A bucket list. _

_100 Things I will do before I die._

_1. Go on a road trip._

_2. Get a tattoo._

_3. Highlight my hair a crazy color._

_4. Ride something that's more than 200 feet._

_5. Get a bunny._

_6. Ride an elephant._

_7. Ride a motorcycle._

_8. Fall in Love_

_The list went on and on…_

…

"_This is what I wanted to talk to you guys about." I sighed and sat down. Lissa closed the journal and handed it back to me. "Since we have no idea what we are going to do… Maybe we could…."_

"_Follow your bucket list."_

…

"_Listen Max, these are your wishes. Your dreams, whatever you want to call them. We don't want to follow your wishes because… we have our own. Listen we all knew this day would come where we would have to leave each other and now it's here. You are going to have to accept the fact." Brigid frowned and sat next to me. "Are you okay, Max?"_

_I swallowed and got up. "Yeah."_

"_Max I don't mean to be rude—_

"_Enjoy your wishes without me then." I turned and left the door._

_I turned and left the door…_

_I turned and left the door…_

I turned and left my front door. I walked towards the van and climbed in.

"This is going to be so fun!" I heard Ella squeal.

I took out my Journal and crossed my first wish.

Go on a road trip. Check.

I was leaving for college anyway; so why not leave now? I could use that list. Run away to places. Live an adventure. Meet new people; like boys. I was just leaving to have some fun. I just wanted to live. That's all I wanted and that's all this trip will be right?

Wrong.

See you next week diary,

Max.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew, I'm beat. Longest chapter I have ever wrote in my entire life. And yes, all the chapters will be this long in this story. So you guys are in luck. ;)

**REVIEW FOR A TEASER OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: HERE2STAY4EVER :)))))))**

Here2Stay4Ever


	3. Wish 2: Get a tattoo

Dear Diary, June 15, 2012

So here I am in the back of Iggy's truck, dealing with Fang's constant glares and snorts, and comments dripping with filthy sarcasm. I nervously tapped my knee with my fingers and glared back at Fang. No way was he going to make me nervous. I stopped drumming my fingers on my knee when he smirked. He probably smelled fear…

"So…" Ella trailed off and leaned in next to me. "What are we going to do to pass away the time?"

"I would like to get to know the people I'm traveling with, if you don't mind." I shrugged nonchalantly.

Fang snorted.

"What is wrong with you?" I suddenly spoke up and once everyone looked at me I instantly regretted it. "I mean… uh… do you have some kind of condition?"

Fang's nostrils flared and shot daggers at me with his eyes. Ella covered her mouth and Nudge started giggling like crazy while Angel and Gazzy had no idea what was going on.

"I'm being serious! You're always snorting and…" I gasped. "You have a cold don't you?"

"Shut up!" Fang finally yelled and everyone stopped giggling.

They all looked serious for some reason. What, did they never say shut up to one another? Oh wait, that's right, they are all one big happy family.

"Whatever…" I sighed and smiled at everyone but Fang. "So, tell me about yourselves."

Everyone looked at Nudge, like they expected her to do all the talking. And she indeed did. "Well, Fang and I are adoptive sister and brother, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel are all siblings and we actually found Ella in the middle of the street… she was about to be attacked by some idiot with a gun and his friends. Anyway, Fang doesn't really talk much so that's why we freaked out when he yelled…" She whispered the last part in my ear to make sure Fang wasn't hearing. "Anyway, so Fang and I knew Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy since we were little babies and we decided to take a road trip together for summer break. We were on our way to Florida when we found Ella and now, we have you joining our trip!" She clapped her hands and squealed.

Suddenly the truck stopped and I looked out the window. It was now really dark and we were parked in front of a hotel. I sighed and imagined comfortable the beds were going to be. I imagined the hot shower and the warm covers and a nice deep slumber…

My dreams were crushed when Iggy walked in the back of the truck with a bunch of sleeping bags. "I am not wasting my money that I saved up for Florida just to spend it all on a fancy hotel." He muttered and handed us all sleeping bags.

"Why not waste your money on a cheap motel?"

Everyone looked at me shockingly. I muttered a "never mind" and lay out my sleeping bag. Thank god this truck was huge or I would have never survived.

I lay down and closed my eyes. I didn't feel comfortable so I turned around and shifted positions. I tried everything… using my hand as a pillow, crossing my legs and bringing them up to my chest. I even lied down in the shape of a star fish, but I couldn't seem to get comfortable and fall asleep.

I groaned and sat up. I noticed that everyone was sitting up and staring at me with big round eyes. I shrieked and pulled the covers up my face. "Why are you all staring at me?" My voice was muffled and I don't think they heard me because Gazzy just went "Huh?"

I removed the blanket and sighed. "I can't sleep." I muttered.

"Same here." Everyone but Fang said at the same time. I eyed Fang with confusion and raised an eyebrow. He just shrugged, leaving me wondering why he ever barley talked.

"Let's play a game!" Nudge squealed and reached into her bag. Everyone groaned, even Fang so I guessed this wasn't going to be good.

"What game?"

"I don't know." She looked at me like I was crazy.

I was the crazy one? Pshhhh.

"How about something with cards?" Ella offered.

"Nah." Nudge shook her head and we all agreed.

Suddenly her eyes lit up and she smiled… really big. "Spin the bottle!" She clapped her hands and reached into her bag for a water bottle.

"No!" I suddenly screamed but Iggy just patted my back.

"She's not letting you off the hook." Iggy shook his head.

**(A/N: **Just making sure you all know that they are all the same age so this game wouldn't be awkward… okay?**)**

I grumbled in defeat and slouched, crossing my arms. I barely knew these people and it would be awkward kissing them.

_At least you are all the same age…_

_You aren't making this any better, conscious._

_Just go with the flow. Everyone is going to have to kiss someone so you won't be the only one. Just think of it like that._

_Right. That helped a lot… not._

_You aren't alone._

I groaned because my conscious has once again won the argument. I wasn't alone, and she was right. Stupid damn inner Max.

"Max, since you are new and you should get more… acquainted with these guys, you go first." Nudge handed me the bottle.

My jaw dropped. "Acquainted?"

She nodded. "Acquainted."

I grumbled in defeat, _again_ and spun the bottle. I passed Ella… Gazzy… Angel…Iggy.

It stopped.

"Oh my god." I dropped my face in my hands.

"Pucker upppp." I heard Iggy make kissy noises and everyone laughed. I looked up to see Fang smirking my direction.

Dick. He was a dick.

"Don't try anything." I warned Iggy.

"It has to be more than just a peck!" I heard Ella laugh and Nudge giggled with her. "Don't worry; since you're new you don't have to use tongue."

My eyes widened and Iggy laughed. "They are just messing with you."

I took a deep breath leaned in, placing my lips on Iggy's. It was more than a peck but it wasn't too much. Once I pulled away and sat back down, we were both blushing furiously.

"I am never agreeing to play this again." I huffed and crossed my arms.

Nudge had to kiss Gazzy, Angel had to kiss Fang, Gazzy had to kiss me, (I officially think this is the worst game ever) and Ella had to kiss Iggy. Let me tell you, they had sparks going on between them…

"Fang's turn!" Nudge sang, after Ella kissed Iggy. Fang rolled his eyes and spun the bottle.

It landed right in front of me.

"Oh hell no!" I shrieked and crawled away from the little circle we made. Fang had a mischievous glint in his eyes and Nudge was giving me a look that said "don't be a baby" and I just stuck my tongue out at her. There was no way I was kissing… him.

I couldn't even say his name!

Or think it!

_Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang…_

_Shut up!_

I groaned at my inner voice and crawled towards the group again. Fang licked his lips and smirked, crawling towards me like a lion about to catch his prey…

I whimpered real quietly and Fang held my face with his hand and placed a big… sloppy kiss. He didn't stop though, which had me panicking but feeling like a bowl of mush at the same time.

He was slowly lowering his hands to my hips and pulling my closer. I put my hands on his chest trying to push him away of course, he was too damn strong. He pinched the side of my hip which made me gasp and he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

Tricky Bastard.

Finally, thank god, Iggy cleared his throat. I pushed Fang harder away from me this time and he released me, crawling back to his spot.

Well, then.

I looked at him. He looked sexy with his lips all red and pouty from the kissing and his hair all rumpled…

I quickly shook my head and got rid of the disappointment I felt that the kiss had to end. I didn't want Fang noticing and using it against me.

"I said you didn't have to use tongue…" Nudge finally broke the silence and Iggy laughed really loudly.

"They liiiikkke each other." Ella giggled.

Fang smirked and said "No, I only like her body." He eyed me up and down.

How dare he say that!

"Why you…" I growled and jumped on top of him, trying to wrap my hands around his neck. Ella stopped giggling and gasped.

Fang grabbed my arms and flipped us over so that he was on top and pinning me down with my hands above my head. "Anything you will like to say to me?" He growled. I bared my teeth at him but nearly whimpered when I saw how angry he looked.

"Stop it!" Angel yelled. "Stop it you two!" She pushed Fang off of me and pulled me up to my feet. I stood up, dusting myself off and stomped towards my sleeping bag.

"I'm tired." I announced.

Everyone else just snuggled into their sleeping bags and soon feel asleep.

I just couldn't go to sleep. It was impossible. I was too energetic.

I closed my eyes and thought of good thoughts. Sleepy thoughts. Then I tried counting sheep and finally fell asleep after the number seven.

* * *

"Rise and freaking shine!" I heard Iggy's voice right next to my ear and I jumped up, screaming.

"What the hell, Iggy?" I shrieked.

He shrugged. "It was the only way to wake you up. Did you know that you are a deep sleeper? And that you talk in your sleep too?"

I blushed and pushed him away. "Whatever." I grumbled while rolling my sleeping bag and stuffing it under the seat.

Iggy left the back and sat in the driver's seat, starting the engine. I buckled my seat belt and watched Fang do the same. His long fingers were so mesmerizing…

"Why are you staring at my fingers?" I heard him say very loudly, making sure everyone in the van heard.

I glared at Fang. Stupid jerk. He was going to pay for that.

Once I forgot about the little "incident" I got the nerve to tell everyone. "I'm only on this trip to … fulfill my wishes."

Ella looked at me weirdly. "HUH?"

Fang snorted.

"Stop snorting, pig." I muttered and he glared. "I have this bucket list…"

Nudge giggled. "Say no more." She clapped her hands. "This is going to be funnn!" She bounced up and down. "Can I do them with you?"

I smiled. "Sure."

"What's your first wish?" Ella asked.

"Road trip." I smirked.

"Second?"

"Get… a tattoo." I laughed nervously. After a few minutes Nudge gulped.

"I don't know…" Nudge sighed. "I am so doing that." She made up her mind and smiled.

We stopped in front of… scary… place. I think it's the place where I am going to get my tattoo.

I gulped. "Right this way." A gruff voice said.

I sat on the leather seat and told myself to relax. "What will you be getting?" I froze. I didn't think of that.

Nudge leaned into the tattoo artists ear and whispered something. He nodded and said "Where?"

I said "My back." The same time Fang said "Her right boob."

I gaped at him. Obviously the tattoo artist didn't hear me because he told me to lie down and pull down my neck line. I cursed softly but did just that.

Then he put the needle on my skin.

"Shit." I whimpered.

I swear I heard Fang laughing softly.

Once I was done I looked in the mirror. It was still a little red but I could see what it was.

I gasped. It was… beautiful. I never thought I would call a tattoo beautiful. It had the words The Flock with two wings coming out from either side of the words.

I looked at Nudge and she winked.

They called their group The Flock.

And I was now part of it.

"Thanks." I mumbled and once Nudge got a tattoo of a star on her ankle we left the place and never looked back.

"That hurt." Nudge groaned once we were in the van.

"At least you didn't get yours on your right boob." I said to Nudge but glared at Fang.

"It looks nice." He winked at me and I felt my face heat up.

"Shut up." I mumbled and scratched my arm looking away from him. I looked around me and tried to start a conversation or find something to do to distract me from Fang. I finally decided to start a conversation and said the first thing that came up in my mind.

"Why were you being attacked?" I asked Ella.

Her eyes widened and she started biting her nails. Damn it, I just made things more awkward. "Never mind." I quickly said and started a new conversation. "So… how about that airplane food?"

Everyone looked at me, probably wondering who the hell the just invited to join their road trip.

Probably thinking about how weird I am.

Ha, they haven't seen the half of it.

_Max._

* * *

**A/N: **Not as long as the other one… but whatever. I tried.

I am getting really tired and my back hurts because I am stuck in a closet and have nothing to do but write so I will probably update all of my stories tonight. Why am I in a closet? Just… don't ask.

4TH OF JULY! YAY! AKA: MY BIRTHDAY!

Isn't that so damn cool? Sorry… I got a little excited.

Here2Stay4Ever


	4. Wish 3: Ride ShreiKra

**Well, as you all know I got a new beta and we are working our butts off to update my stories, and this is the last one that needs updating so... BOOYAH!**

* * *

Dear Diary, June 18 2012

It has been four days. Four fucking days and being with this Fang guy has killed me. I am officially scarred for life. I mean, come on Diary, if you found out what he did in his spare time you would kill yourself.

You know what else was bugging me? We rented a hotel when we finally reached Florida about two days ago, and we had to all pair up with someone to share a room. Angel picked Gazzy, Nudge and Ella were immediately at Iggy's side so they had to get a bigger bedroom and I was left with fucking Fang. I swear they did that on purpose! I don't have proof but I just _know_ they did it on purpose.

So, lucky me, I had to share a bedroom with that idiot. So now I have to deal with him hogging the shower and he had to deal with me making a mess in our room and sprinkling bread crumbs all over his bed sheets (accident!) but I couldn't help laughing at the irony. It should be the girl that hogs the shower and the boy that makes the mess but with us? Nope.

The shower thing has become a problem ever since he forgot to lock to door. I screamed and quickly ran out of my room, and towards Iggy's. I pushed everyone out of the way and headed towards the bathroom. I ignored that Ella was sitting on the toilet seat yelling at me to get out. I started washing my eyes and shrieked "MY EYES MY EYES!"

Ella asked what was wrong and you know what I replied?

"How does he fit it in his pants?" I had blurted out. I seriously wanted to smack myself because a minute later I heard chuckling behind me and the voice I really despised said "It's pretty uncomfortable but I manage."

Everyone started cracking up when I ran out of the room fuming with anger I was pretty sure smoke had started to descend from my ears. I grabbed you, Diary, and that is what I am doing in the closet. Although, some interesting things had happened before that which is also why I am in here. It is something about my "bucket list" and I was scared. Actually, scared is an understatement. Shitting bricks is a better description.

I was sitting in the lobby minding my own business, eating my Lucky Charms cereal (Yes, my mother told me I had an unhealthy obsession but that chiz was good) when Nudge popped out of nowhere and sat next to me. She didn't say anything, just sat near me while breathing down my neck and not blinking once. I stopped mid bight from a clover marshmallow and stared at her back, my spoon being held in mid air with milk dripping off of it. I was an awkward stare too. She just kept staring and staring...

Finally, I snapped and yelled something a long the lines of "What the fuck do you want" and Nudge finally blinked. She started jumping up and down kept asking me where my book was. I had no idea what she was talking about and I asked her to calm down and tell me what she was talking about.

"Your book! The one with the bucket list and all. What are we doing next? It better not be painful, I can still feel the throbbing on my ankle!" Nudge had whined, and the whole time I was thinking: Yeah, my right boob isn't having such a blast either.

"I hate heights." I gulped and ignored Nudge's confused look. She was about to interrupt me- no doubt to tell me what the hell I was talking about- but I continued on. "I have a... fear of it. The next wish is ride a roller coaster."

"That's not so bad." Nudge frowned and shrugged. Oh, not so bad? Well, I hate to tell you honey, but that isn't the bad part. Oh no, when I was little I was obsessed with this ride that I really wanted to ride but never had the guts to. So I kept telling myself, when I grow up I will become brave and ride it! Ahh, life was so simple back then.

"Not just any ride." I gulped and Nudge's eyes widened. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably and whisper "no way" under her breath. Oh yes, my dear friend, oh yes. "SheiKra..."

We had both shuddered. Actually, after riding it I looked it up and found out it was two hundred feet up in the air and was the tallest roller coaster in Tampa Bay Florida. Nudge told me it was a good thing we didn't look it up before riding it because in pictures, trust me it looked more terrifying that it actually was. It was terrifying but the photo's just made it look like... death.

**(A/N: I have no idea if that is true... I just googled highest roller coaster in Florida and that came up... Anyway-)**

Any way's, the whole time me and Nudge were literally shaking in Iggy's van. Gazzy, yes Gazzy, was mocking us and started bouncing up and down his seat and fake sobbing.

Being my offended self, I blurted out "I would like to see you ride it with us!"

Gazzy just smirked and said "Okay."

Nudge bit her lip and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "He rode it before."

Well that just fucking helped, didn't it? I started bombarding him with questions, asking if it ever broke down, or if someone ever died on it. Did it ever get in accidents and all those other kind of questions. He told me it was safe and what not...

I was still shaking. Gazzy rolled his eyes and asked why it was such a bad thing to actually ride it. I told him I was afraid of heights and he gasped. "Poor thing..." He muttered. "You won't survive a second of it."

My head snapped up and I whimpered. He just went on and on and I probably pissed my pants a couple times. "Especially the part where it stops on the top of the hill for like 3 seconds and then just drops...straight...down... two hundred feet..."

"Stop it!" I suddenly shouted. "Just shut up!" I covered my ears with my hands and everyone started laughing at me, except Nudge. She looked as terrified as I felt and I was grateful I wasn't alone doing this.

Thank god.

Kill me, god! I thought once we stopped at the top of the hill. I don't think it was wise of me to keep screaming out a colorful choice of words the whole time, even when the ride ended. We all got out, but I was the fastest. I started running as fast as I can away from that piece of shit.

Gazzy kept saying he wanted to ride it again so Fang went with him. But then, he stopped and turned towards me, his eyes shining.

"Whatever you are thinking, no."

"Come on!" Gazzy whined and started tugging on my hand. My whole body went rigid when I finally noticed how high it was. I had to tilt my neck in a weird angle just to see the top of it.

"Ten bucks." Fang raised up his wallet and his eyebrow. I shook my head and tapped my foot, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Twenty?"

"Nope."

"Thirty"

"Uh uh."

"Fifty."

"No!"

"Hundred!"

I gasped. This was getting harder and harder and he smiled, noticing that I was started to hesitate.

"Hundred and fifty." That got to me and I huffed angrily. I followed him and Gazzy, trying to ignore Nudge's pleading. "Max, nooooo!" She kept shouting. I winced.

I really didn't want to.

Oh my god, I want to do that again! Was my reaction when we got off of it the fifth time. The second time I rode it I ignored how high it was and tried to focus on fun...fun...fun and that was exactly what happened. Suddenly all I felt was adrenaline pumping through my bloods and I was having fun.

"Told you." Gazzy muttered when we sat down for an ice cream break. I had kept talking non stop about the ride and how I was so proud of myself that I faced my fears. I talked even more than Nudge did which was a surprise.

"Told me what?" I raised and eyebrow and took a HUGE bite out of my ice cream. Damn it, brain freeze! I need to remind myself that I should stop doing that...

"That you would survive."

I scoffed, "If I heard correctly you called me a poor little thing and said that I wasn't going to survive a minute of it."

Gazzy smacked his fist on the table. "I said no such thing! I said that you won't survive a _second_ of it! Get your facts right!" He said which had me rolling my eyes the second the first word came out of his mouth.

The whole time Nudge wasn't talking which had me worried a little. "Nudge?" I said with a concerned voice. She just sighed and stared behind me. I turned and saw a blonde haired guy that looked a lot like something you would see in a Hollister ad. You know... those male models and what not.

"Ohhhh." I winked at her and continued eating my ice cream. I also noticed that Iggy saw what she had been looking at and I couldn't help but laugh when he said, "What the hell?"

Nudge looked at him annoyingly and said "What?"

"Why do you keep ogling him?" Iggy's face was turning a little red...

Nudge rolled her eyes and continued to "ogle" him.

Ella coughed and wrapped her arm around Iggy's, "Iggy, let's go ride the farris wheel!" She hopped up and Iggy followed her to the ride.

"I'm going with my sister to the Farris wheel, too!" Gazzy held Angel's hand. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Okay," Angel laughed and he dragged her to the Farris Wheel. It was me, Nudge and Fang now. Nudge was a little occupied at the moment so I continued to stare at nothing at all.

"He looked at me!" Nudge squealed, ignoring Fang's snort. She kicked my leg and gave me the look that _all_ girls should know. Suddenly we started bursting out laughing and giggling like idiots. Nudge looked back at the guy and waved shyly, he waved back.

"Thanks," Nudge mouthed.

"What the heck?" Fang mumbled, staring at the two of us.

"It's something girl's do in front of guys." I shrugged. "I don't know. Make's us look cute or something."

Fang kept staring at me and I frowned. He smirked and finally looked away but not before he earned a blush from me. The guy that Nudge kept staring at finally approached us.

"Hey," He said and hesitated before he sat down. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Nudge and I said at the same time Fang said "Yes."

I looked at him like, _Come on, do it for Nudge._

He snorted like the idiot he was. Seriously, one day I will find out about this snorting condition! It's like he does it involuntarily and sometimes he doesn't even notice that he did it.

"Two against one." The guy laughed and Nudge giggled. "My name's Ari."

"Hi Ari." Nudge sighed and leaned in towards him. "What brings you here?"

"Me and my friends were just hanging out, you know." Ari shrugged. "Actually, I just met them."

"Can we meet them?" Nudge suddenly piped up. I smiled at her eagerness to get as close as she could to this guy.

"Sure," he laughed. "Hey, Lissa!" He yelled.

My blood ran cold.

It couldn't be her could it?

"Yeah?" The voice I recognized so much yelled from behind me.

"Come meet these guys!" He yelled back. I shook my head, saying it was my imagination. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to labor my breathing.

"Sam, Brigid!" The girl yelled. "Get Dylan, Tess, and JJ off that bench and come over here!"

"Fuck," I whispered, my hands clutched on my ice cream cone so hard that it broke into a million peices and the ice cream splattered all over the table, thankfully not on me.

"Max?" Fang whispered in my ear and for once he actually seemed concerned.

Lissa was getting closer and closer, I could hear her footsteps behind me. I quickly got up and hated myself for what I was about to do.

"Fang!" I laughed and wrapped my arm around his bicep, making sure to dig my nails into his skin. "Let's go ride the farris wheel." I said through clenched teeth.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but got up anyway. I started walking away when I heard that shrilling voice that I was running away from.

"Max, is that you?"

I took bigger strides and started walking faster. "Shit, Shit, Shit..." I whispered and dig my nails deeper into him. He yelped and I softened my grip.

"Does she know you?" He looked back at Lissa from behind and then me.

"No." I said quickly. I took a risk and looked back, seeing I finally managed to get away from them. I started walking a little slower and we reached the Ferris Wheel, finally.

I stood in line but kept my hand on Fang's bicep just in case of "emergency" because my used-to-be gang just pops out of nowhere in the strangest times. Really? Florida?

How cliche can they get? Everyone goes to Florida! Why not, California, or Maine. Or maybe Oregon or something. Why, for the love of Jesus, did they have to end up in Florida?

"Max," Fang shook my shoulder with his other hand and I snapped out of my thoughts. "When you ride a ferris wheel we have to actually _sit down_."

I rolled my eyes but saw that we magically ended up first in line. Probably when I was lost in my thoughts...

I sat down and gasped when the seat started rocking. Fang just rolled his eyes but sat down next to me. I held onto the bar that was in front of my lap and shut my eyes.

Did I mention I hated heights?

"So," Fang started rocking the seat back and forth once we were on the top and it stopped.

I squealed and Fang sighed. "Other people need to get on the ride too, Max."

"Oh..." I frowned.

He started rocking the seat back and forth really fast. "Fang!" I shrieked and he laughed.

I stopped shrieking and looked straight at his face. He was smiling, like really smiling with teeth and all, and his face was... mezmerizing.

Fang stopped rocking the seat and looked at me. Once he realized that he was actually smiled he stopped and looked away, clearing his throat.

The Ferris wheel started moving again and I looked away from Fang's face. That was kind of how the whole ride went. Us looking away from each other the whole time and not once insulting each other or cracking jokes.

It was just a slow and painful silent ride that seemed to never end. It was excruciating, emotionally... and physically.

I accidently stubbed my toe when I got off the ride.

Fang sighed and asked me the questions I was hoping he didn't ask. "Why did you avoid meeting those guys?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and through clenched teeth that I hoped weren't so obvious, I said, "I just wanted to hang out with a friend." I softly punched his arm after I forced those words out of my mouth.

"You obviously didn't want to be near me the whole time. Or them." He pointed towards the table where Nudge and... they were sitting.

"I'm shy." I blurted out and I mentally smacked myself at my stupidity.

"We aren't shy to climb into a van with 6 strangers, wasn't shy to pull down your neckline when you got your tatto, weren't shy when you kissed Iggy, or Gazzy." He left out the part about him kissing me. "You aren't shy to giggle and twirl your hair like a hopeless flirt to get a guy to notice Nudge," I winced at that part. "But you are shy to meet a couple people?"

I cringed. "Yes?"

"I don't believe you."

We just stood and stared at each other in yet another uncomfortable silence. He kept staring at me with those big dark eyes...

"Okay!" I yelled which made Fang jump with wide eyes. "I will explain!"

I sat down on the nearest bench I could find and started explaining. "I was friends with them. I think I still am, I was just a little pissed off when I ran out of the house. It was because they were saying shit like '_Oh, silly Max we are all going to leave each other one day. This day was coming and we all knew_' and shit like that. I was upset and I got angry because we were such good friends all of us were like family, so I left and like the dumbass I am, started walking in the rain. I had to still a t-shirt for cripes sake! You guys found me and I was in desperate need of something new in life. You offered that I could go with you so I took that chance and here I am."

Fang was totally understandable the whole way through the story which made my chest tighten. Why was he so nice to me sometimes, but then such a jerk? Is he bi-polar?

"Yeah," He nodded and quietly said, "Leaving your friends who are like family isn't the most exciting thing in life. But you have to understand that life is like that and you gotta let go and live life to it's fullest, Max." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank's," I smiled.

"Now," Fang smirked. "Grow some balls and face them. Show them that you can live without them. You showed them that you are a weak ass girl but now is your chance to change their minds."

I beamed. I was totally going to do that!

I wrapped my arms around Fang's waist and squeezed him with all my power. "Thanks!" I squealed and grabbed his hand, running towards the table. I saw that everyone was back from the Ferris Wheel. I took a deep breath and tried ignoring the churning in my stomach but it felt like I was going to puke.

"Come on," Fang rubbed my back with his hand and suddenly I felt ten times better.

"Hi," I blurted out when I reached them. Everyone looked at me and JJ was the first to say something.

"What the fuck?" Okay, so I was hoping she would say something like _Oh we missed you Max!_ or _Awww, there you are you little rascal,_ but Instead, I get_ What the fuck_.

Ella looked at me and then JJ back and forth. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Hello, guys." I said tightly and put my hands on my hips, forcing a smile upon my face. "What's up? Having as much as fun as me?" I smirked, remembering what happened. They probably thought I was stranded somewhere, crying in pain. Nope, I'm at freaking Florida riding freaking badass rollercoasters.

Suck it.

"Wow, Max." Dylan beamed and I just stared at him. "You look... happy!"

"Yeah," I cocked my head to one side and eyed him carefully, with a cold fake smile still plastered on my face I said, "What an unpleasant surprise seeing you guys here."

Lissa frowned, "Your mad that we're here?"

"No," I shrugged, "Just hoping you wouldn't be."

BAM!

"Ooooohh..." Gazzy let out.

"Pwned..." Iggy muttered.

Even Ari let out, "Burn..."

Lissa huffed.

Brigid raised an eyebrow and changed the subject. "Who's your little friend?" She eyed Fang and licked her lips.

Oh, no way in _hell_ sister.

"My boyfriend." I smiled and grabbed Fang's arm, forcing it's way around my waist. To top it off, I stood on my tip toes and placed an open mouth kiss on his neck and I swear he shivered.

Shivered!

I watched smugly as Brigid's eyes flashed with jealousy.

Iggy opened his mouth to say something but Ella punched his stomach before he could. Iggy coughed loudly and Ella winked at me.

Thank god she was here.

"So, boyfriend." I said loudly for everyone to hear. "Want to go get cotton candy or something?" I looked pleadingly at Fang.

He took the hint and smirked, laying a kiss on my forehead.

"Of course, babe."

I blushed at the name but we walked away together. Once we were out of sight I pushed his arm away from my waist and wiped my forehead.

"That was great!" I noticed that Fang didn't bother wiping his neck after I just got my left a patch of my saliva on it which had me blushing harder. "You should have seen there faces!"

"Yeah..." I couldn't stop blushing and I kept kicking myself, chanting in my head _Stop stop stop_.

"So, boyfriend huh?" Fang smirked, "I smell jealousy."

Oh dear god, wish me luck.

_Max._

* * *

**Here2Stay4Ever: Well, Fang found out that she was jealous. **

**RedJeans(Beta): Actually, a lot happened in this chapter...**

**Here: Wonder why he didn't wipe his neck...**

**Red: Hmmm...**

**Here: Leave reviews!**

**Red: Thanks youuussss :3**

**Here2Stay4Ever.**

**RedJeans.**

**Here: Red, get out of my signature area!**

**Red: *huff**grumble**grumble***

**Here: *Award winning smile***

**Here2Stay4Ever.**


	5. Wish 4: Kiss one of your crushes

**Someone said I had mentioned that Angel was little in the first chapter... just ignore that *smiles sheepishly***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Dear Diary, June 19th 2012

"Whatever," I scoffed at Fang, "Go buy me my cotton candy, Prince Charming." He scowled and laced his fingers with mine trying his best to look like a couple. We walked up to the food stand. I stared at the guy running it weirdly.

"Do I know you?" I asked slowly and pointed towards him. Fang kicked my shin and I gave him a look that said _I'm just curious_!

"No," The guy smiled. "You must be confusing me for someone you know or something?" He raised an eyebrow, still smiling creepily at me.

"Yeah..." I said and raised an eyebrow too, as if giving him a que that he could stop staring at me.

"Two cotton candy-" Fang was about to order when I interrupted him rudely. He growled under his breath but I kept talking.

"You know, I'm sorry, but I can't shake that feeling off you know?" I laughed nervously. "I feel like I have seen you before!" I stared closer at his eyes and saw the gold specks that surrounded his green irises. "You even have the same eyes and that little scar on your... forehead..." I widened my eyes and backed away.

"Okay, okay, you got me!" John laughed out loud and I stood there like an idiot, my mouth opening and closing, wanting to say something but to shocked to. "Remember? I took you to the Prom you have to remember!" He flashed me his straightened and whitened teeth and one dimple appeared on his cheek.

I couldn't help but smile back and laugh with him "Yeah!" I gasped when he took off his hat. "You got your hair cut!" I leaned forward and ruffled his golden locks with my hand.

I couldn't help but laugh when Fang growled under his breath. "Yeah, love this little reuniun thing going on but we really want out cotton candy. People are waiting for us." Fang smiled bitterly at John.

John shot Fang a look that said _Leave me the fuck alone with my ex-girlfriend_ which made me feel a little proud of myself that there was tension between the two because of me, and a little freaked out.

"Here you go," John gave me my cotton candy and winked, then handed Fang his without removing his eyes from me once. "Enjoy."

I smiled and waved back at him. "Thanks, Johnny!" I used his old nickname and John laughed out loud, causing me to smile even wider. I loved that laugh.

We kept staring at each other, smiling when I bumped my knee on Nudge's chair, making me fall face front onto the pavement. I groaned, sitting up and wiping the pebbles of my shirt and jeans.

"That's what you get for smiling at that guy way to long instead of paying attention to your boyfriend!" Fang chuckled and helped me up.

"Thanks," I muttered, feeling completely embarrassed from what had just happened back there. I frowned and sat next to Ari.

"He is a cute one, him." Ari smiled and motioned his head towards Fang. I was about to roll my eyes but then I remembered that I was supposed to be madly in love with him.

"Yeah," I giggled, trying to act like a girl totally in love with her hot boyfriend that had just offered to by her cotton candy. "Totally!" I took a big bite of my cotton candy and frowned at the taste. It was horrifying.

I started coughing and slapping my chest with my fist, trying to get the horrible taste out of my mouth. Lissa shrieked and started patting my back. Despite that there was absolutley no way we could become best friends again, she was still going to be a friend of mine.

I spit out the little pink puff ball and it landed on the middle of the table. Everyone was looking at me with concerned looks. I smiled and chuckled nervously. "I'm okay," I coughed out and threw the rest of the cotton candy to the nearest trash bin, missing it by a mile.

"I guess I'm not a fan of cotton Candy." I frowned, wondering why I ever chose to get cotton candy.

"Come on, babe..." Fang threw his arm around me and dragged me away from the table. "I think that's enough mingiling for now..."

Once we were away from the table and I groaned with embarrassment, _again_. "I looked like a total fool in front of them!" I spat out in anger and frustration.

"I think it was because you were jealous..." Fang trailed off and I glared at him. He obviously saw the looks Brigid was throwing him. She looked like she wanted to eat him.

God, that didn't sound right.

"It isn't jealousy," I had said, but now when I look back I know that it was a little because my jealousy got the best of me. "Brigid already has a boyfriend, Sam, and I could never just watch her flirt with another guy in front of her own boyfriend!" I quickly made up and excuse and I think I made it sound a little believable.

Fang frowned but it obviously looked forced, judging by the glint of mock in his eyes. "Really? That's a shame, she was hot." He sighed and looked up at the sky. "Too bad..."

I don't know why I would care if he thought Brigid was hot but for some reason I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and wanted to puke so I told Fang, "Get the rest, I don't feel so good" while clutching my stomach.

Fang's joking mood vanished in thin air when he saw how serious I looked, "Are you okay? You look a little green." He said, worryingly. I rolled my eyes at his caring side. I wasn't used to it.

"No shit, sherlock!" I groaned and clutched my stomach harder. This time, I was sure it wasn't because of my jealousy. I really did feel like I ate something that had gone bad. "I think I rode the ride way to many times!" I squeaked out when I felt something stab my stomach from the inside.

I knew it wasn't from the ride but I needed an excuse to get out of there. It wasn't from Brigid and Fang either. I just couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with me and why it had to come at a time like this.

"Oh god," Fang's voice wavered. "You're turning red!" He was panicing and I didn't really think this was a right time to act like an idiot. I scowled at him and he quickly grabbed my arm, dragging me back to the table as fast as he could but I gasped when my knees gave up on me.

Fang muttered something like "Are you shitting me?" and he put his arm under my knees and one under my back and started carrying me.

"Oh god," I groaned. I was really not feeling good and I think I was going to pass out. "Can you run any faster?" I knew I shouldn't have snapped at Fang but I didn't have time to feel bad for people when I was almost going to die.

"What the hell?" I heard Nudge's voice shriek but I couldn't see her because all I saw was black dots everywhere.

"Who turned off the lights?" I mumbled and struggled in Fang's arms. I heard Dylan whisper, "Dude look at her pupils!"

I suddenly felt fuzzy inside and warm. I giggled when I felt something inside my stomach started to move around in my stomach. "Stop tickling me, you little rascal!" I started cracking up and squirming in his arms.

"Umm..." I heard Fang's unsure voice. "I'm not tickling you-"

"AH!" I suddenly cut Fang off and froze. "I forgot to feed the fish! Oh nooooo..." I said in slow motion and then started laughing again.

"She's gone nuts." JJ mumbled.

Suddenly the feeling in my stomach wasn't tickling anymore. Instead, it felt like someone was punching me in my gut. "Oh god, stop!" I sobbed and clutched Fang's neck, digging my nails deep into his skin.

Fang silently cursed but didn't move my hands. "It's okay," He whispered.

"No it isn't!" I gasped when the punching became stabbing. "It hurts!" My body was now shaking so hard I was sure I was going to burst into a million peices.

"Is she okay?" A lady that passed by stopped and asked Fang.

"No!" Nudge shrieked and started pulling on her hair. "No she isn't!"

"Should a call an ambulance?" Another guy said.

I was slowly drifted to sleep, hearing Fang's soothing words calming me. "It's okay, just don't sleep. Whatever you do please don't sleep."

But then I fell asleep after hearing Nudge curse.

* * *

I pouted and wrapped myself tighter with Iggy's sheets. We were all gathered in there room because it was the biggest and trying to figure out what had happened to me and why it had been in such a random timing.

"Maybe it was the after kicks from riding that ride way to much." Angel suggested weakly and shrugged her shoulders.

I shook my head and thought a little harder. "Fang and Gazzy rode it with me as much times as I did."

"Acutually," Ella piped up, "You were the only one that was actually afraid of heights." She smiled and cocked her head to one side.

"Whatever, don't rub it in." I frowned and crossed my arms, slouching and looking down at my toes. Everyone stayed quite for while, thinking of reasons. I rubbed my temples with my fingers. No matter how hard I thought, there wasn't anything that happened that might send me to my death bed, except the fear of heights.

"The cotton candy!" Iggy jumped out of his chair and pointed accusingly at Fang.

Fang looked behind him to see if Iggy was pointing at someone else but realized the whole room was glaring at him, even me. Fang gaped, "You think I poisined her cotton candy?" He threw his arms in the air as if to make a point that we all sounded crazy.

Which we did, no arguining with that.

Iggy shook his head and laughed at himself, "Seriously, what was I thinking."

"No, no!" Nudge looked at the ground with furrowed eyebrows, deep in her thoughts. "I think you are going somewhere with this."

Gazzy snapped his fingers three times, trying to find the right sentence to let out. "Fang, you said Max was familiar with the guy running the food stand, right?"

"Yeah, John was his name I think." Fang said slowly, then he opened his mouth and stood up from the floor. "He said he took Max to Prom."

"They must have broken up then." Ella stood up and piped in.

"Which led to anger," Angel gasped.

"Which led to revenge!" Iggy bit his lip.

"Which means he must have put something in her cotton candy." Nudge smiles triumphly.

I stood there gaping at all of them. Then, they all looked at me with looks that said _TELL US THE STORY_. I gasped and stood up, scowling at all of them. "Don't you dare blame John!"

"You were his ex-girlfriend, right?" Ella chuckled nervously and I couldn't believe my ears!

"So since I used to date him you guy suddenly assume that he is going to put some kind of poisin urbs in my cotton candy to kill me? Are you guys seriously saying that?" I looked at them, not believing they were actually blaming this one on him.

"She's got a point." Fang mumbled and sat back down, leaning his back on the wall. I looked at everybody and spread my arms out as if to say, _Well?_ and they all looked at me with doubt.

I pursed my lips and glared. "Okay," I sighed and started walking towards the door. Just as I was about to open the door knob, Fang kicked me on the shin, _again_.

"What?" I snapped and Fang smirked, totally unfazed by my sneer. I swear, I just wanted to punched that smirk off his stupid face but I didn't because that would mean ruining his extremely... hot... face.

"Where are you going?" He asked innocently, but his face said anything but.

"Our room," I started turning the door knob but paused when he didn't get up from his spot on the floor next to me. I stared at him and he winked back at me. I growled lowly and knew he wasn't going to come with me unless I asked. "Are you coming?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Sure," Fang shrugged and got up, "Follow the leader..." He whispered when I opened the door and walked down the hallway to our room with him on my tail.

Once we went into our room, Fang zoomed to the shower. I rolled my eyes, "Of course."

I laid down on my bed and opened my journal, seeing what was next on the bucket list.

_4. Kiss one of your crushes._

I laughed out loud and shut the book. I wasn't going to complete that task anytime soon. The bathrooom door opened and Fang walked out, still in his clothes but I could hear the water running. He was going to take a bath and I giggled to myself at the thought of Fang playing with rubber duckies in a bubble filled tub.

"What's your next wish?" Fang sat next to me and leaned in to look at what my journal said. I tried to pull away but instead he rolled his eyes and grabbed the book instead.

"Hey!" I pouted and took it away from him.

"Kiss your crush?" Fang smirked and crossed his arms. "What, you never kissed _any_ of your crushes? Ever?"

"I didn't have the guts." I mumbled and closed the journal, putting it on the nightstand. Why was Fang asking me all these uncomfortable questions?

"What about John?" It sounded like Fang was gritting his teeth.

"I didn't really... like him." I blushed and hung my head. "That's part of why I broke up with him."

"Just do it." Fang whispered.

I looked up and stared right into his eyes. They were filled with so much intensity and I couldn't help but squirm and lean a little closer.

"Do what?" I breathed out.

"Your crush." His eyes fluttered closed and my heart started pounding against my chest when he leaned even closer to me so his forehead almost touched mine.

"Who is that?" I inquired.

He placed his palm on my cheek and whispered something before placing his lips on mine, surrounding me with his warmth.

"Me."

* * *

**AHHHHHHHH *SQUEA***

**Review little Fax lovers ;)**

**Now... what happened with Max? *scratches chin***

**Here2Stay4Ever**


End file.
